ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. Coyright Infringment Delets Comeon people, why create cards based on Mario, Pokemon, or InuYasha? This wika was created to show off our creativity by creating all new cards based on what goes on inside our imagination. Yes, I was guilty of creating two cards which were Copyright Infringing themselves (The now gone Champions Hero - Foxbat, and Montag the Magnificent, the Wizard of Gore. One was a cult supervillian from a pen and paper role playing game, and the other was a movie villian from a grade z 1970's splater film.) But as soon as I herd that thay were doing delets based on copyrights, I decided to deleat them. So, come and join the club. Find and mark all copyrighted material with a delete tag. And if you find out one of your cards is copyrighted, do us a favor, and delete it. Thanks. Steriaca 00:13, October 20, 2009 (UTC) So... With all this going on, our copyright-infringing cards will be deleted without us being able to do anything... Well, I'd really hate to see all my Pokémon cards that I've worked so hard to make - including the ones I was planning on uploading soon - be deleted, and all. The reason I made them was because I found the Pokémon TCG a bit dull and not as cool as YGO, so I imagined those creatures as YGO cards and tried to make them with not too powerful effects and even playable - I've tested them with a few friends and they said that they're fair and all - but meh; if Copyrights are that important, be my guest. W. King - Talk to da King! - 20:24, October 27, 2009 (UTC) * There is a way to save them...disguise them. Change the card names and all the Pokemon refrences into generic refences. In other words, do not make a Pikichu card, but instead a LIGHT Attribute Beast-Type monster called Electrical Rodent. Do not make a Mew card, but a EARTH Attribute Psychic-Type monster which mimics Mew in eveything but name. (Note: U.D.K. did the same thing when he created his Terinator clone card. And someone else made cards based on Sonic The Headghog, but called his version Speed Hedgehog instead, and is 'legal'.) **Just like i did with my Touhou-based cards? --Reimu-H 16:33, October 29, 2009 (UTC) The only copyrighted cards we should make are thoes based loosly on vareous Konami video games, because THAY do that also. Steriaca 00:28, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Being anal Oh c'mon now! Just because I made transformers cards doesn't make it copyright infringement! This is a wiki where you make up cards. Maybe you want to see your favorite characters in your favorite card game. So what. It's not like the people holding the copyright are going to sue me for making transformers cards. Stop being anal! If you were being any more anal, you would all be a bunch of butts! AND LEAVE BRUCE LEE ALONE! HE IS THE MASTER AND YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL I PUT HIM ON HERE! YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE IT! Bottom line. If you didn't want people to make cards of copyrighted material, then you probably shouldn't have made this wiki in the first place. --Thanonyx 04:18, November 6, 2009 (UTC) * Simply, HASBRO owns the Transformers, not YOU. Same thing with the words Autobot and Decepacon. If you can't handle that fact, go and put them on your personal web page. Or, simply change the names and pics. As for Bruce Lee, I admit, I don't like haveing real people as cards on the site, othoe there is nothing which can be done about THAT (you can not copyright a real person). What I have objections to is that his ATK and DEF are infinint, which breaks the Rule of 5000 (which simply states, no monster's original AKT or DEF can be higher than 5000). If Bruce was still alive, he would be the first to tell you that a real life Blue-Eyes White Dragon would easly eat him as a snack, and that a real life Dark Magicition would defently have a good chance to frying him with a Dark Magic Attack. (It is true that as a human being, and as thoes two monsters are only cards, he is stronger by tearing up and destroying the cards, but with that thinking, we are ALL stronger than a Blue-Eyes.) Steriaca 18:16, November 7, 2009 (UTC) **And about copyrights. Do you realise that WE can be sued by Hasbro for haveing Transformer cards on this site? And that YOU can be sued by Hasbro for haveing Transformer cards on this site? Same thing for any other copyrighted material. I mean, yes we are fans. But are you acualy willing to sell out millians of dolars because a company is anal about there property? Are you willing to spend time in jail over not being able to pay millions of dolars in fines over copyrights? We are in trouble enougth by haveing Yu-Gi-Oh! fan cards on this site (breaking copyrights which Konami holds right and proper), why get other companys mad at us also. Steriaca 19:28, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Dane; DOBA. Okay, I understand that YCM Wikia is not a site for Fan Fiction Character Pages, but for starters, this character's page contains relevant information to his Deck and the cards he plays. Secondly, I had previously created two other character pages, Alexander Frost and Adrienne Guadiacco, and I did so with the permission Ultimate Dragon Knight. And finally, the actual Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia which you guys are emulating here has pages for characters from the anime/manga. If someone takes the time to type up such a detailed character page, you shouldn't delete it so blatantly. Cyber Commander 18:38, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Cleanup Deleted most of the entries here that were little more than babies crying.UltimateWai 00:37, March 11, 2010 (UTC) STRUCTURE DECK - LIVING DEAD I have finished the Deck List itself, and I am working on the cards right now, so stop that page's deletion! Structure Deck - Living Dead Dark Star X 00:50, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Do Not Delete Administrators, if you are reading this, please, do NOT "Malefic Pulse". I know that it's considered a candidate for deletion, but it became one accidentally. "Template:Sin" is now a candidate for deletion upon request by yours truly; but please, do NOT delete "Malefic Pulse"! I know that I could fix this problem myself; unfortunately, the computer I'm using won't let me... =S --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 14:32, March 27, 2010 (UTC) * Fix'd it. --Reimu_H, Touhou fanboy 15:10, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Character Page Ok now really is there any real point in deleting the character pages. How is that more well known card makers can have there character pages on for there fan fictions. EX: saiba's fan fiction for days of th black apple absolutely none of his character pages have been touched and I don't find it at all fair. If you are to delete my pages you should might as well delete his too, because if mine are considered junk pages then his should be considered the same. The Pokémon UltimateWai blanked the aforementioned page, supposedly because it was AfD. So I undid his edit, stating that the template says not to blank. Now he's started an edit war. Help? TheHitman 01:37, April 2, 2010 (UTC) their must be something wrong with him you can alway try to make peace, also I disagree with the deletion if you want to delete this page you might as well delete almost every page, because most of them have copyright infringement. Breawycker 21:59, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :That's exactly what I said in my blog. There is no copyright infringement here, as all these cards are parodies of the source material and thus are fair use under US copyright law. Also UltimateWai's user page says that he is an unofficial janitor and will CfD and blank pages without rhyme or reason. TheHitman 00:15, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :: srs bsns is srs --Reimu_H, Touhou fanboy 18:42, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ::: u so mad UltimateWai, wikia's undisputed master of the deletetag-fu. 03:18, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Amazoness Revenge I need more time to complete the article, please do not delete the article. :: Incomplete articles go in your Sandbox. So I'm gonna delete it until the article is not incomplete. Which knowing the average YCM'er, will never happen. UltimateWai, wikia's undisputed master of the deletetag-fu. 03:18, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ---- Please do not delete Volsegraph - Dodeca. I shall edit it so it is no longer broken. Raiburuto 16:34, May 11, 2010 (UTC)